L'Homme est fondamentalement une ordure
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort: Tanaka x Tsukishima


Salut tout le monde, oui je republie ce Drabble parce que la fin était pas cohérente du tout (merci la fatigue et le ras le bol total) et j'ai changé le titre du coup parce que c'est plus logique aussi.

Bon, on parle quand même de viol ici. Donc, abstenez-vous si vous êtes sensibles. Pour ceux qui vont lire: j'espère que cette merdouille vous fera pas trop chier.

-Moi être entrain de prier en faisant mes tirages, j'espère tomber sur un duo sympa!-

* * *

Il l'avait dit à sa sœur cette fois là: Tsukishima ne parle jamais de lui, et ça avait été le déclic. Le cœur de Tanaka avait été soulevé d'une curiosité sans pareille, ses muscles s'étaient contractés, son visage s'était crispé. Il voulait à tout pris demander, entendre, et connaitre. Alors, en choisissant le moment et le lieu opportun pour le trouver seul, il était parti à sa rencontre. Tanaka n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris que le blond n'était pas du genre à déballer sa vie devant ses camarades, mais il s'était quand même juré d'y arriver. Et peut-être que le prendre à part rendrait sa tache réalisable.

Ainsi Tanaka était allé attendre le binoclard près de l'entrée des vestiaires, celui ci était toujours le plus long à se changer. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments et émotions et en avait conclu que ce n'était pas seulement pour amenuiser sa soif de savoir qu'il voulait le faire, sinon il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à Yamagushi. Non. C'était également un rapport à lui même. Tsukishima était insupportable, il était le seul que Ryunosuke n'aimait pas dans l'équipe, et le chauve s'était dit qu'en en sachant plus sur son compte il pourrait finir par l'apprécier: Le commencement d'une histoire...

«Tsukishima, viens un peu par là je dois te parler.»

Le grand accompagné de son meilleur ami l'avait dévisagé mais avait obéi à sa demande.

«Pars sans moi Yamagushi.

-D'ac-d'accord.»

Il faisait nuit, la lune éclairait de sa luminescence bleutée le monde des Hommes, et un vent frais frappait incorrigiblement les fenêtres du bâtiment.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Je suis fatigué j'aimerais aller me coucher...»

Tanaka avait remmené l'antipathique dans la pièce où il s'était vêtu, il n'y avait plus personne, et, s'adossant contre la porte fermée derrière lui, il avait regardé le numéro onze s'assoir sur l'un des bancs.

«Parle moi de toi.

Tsukishima avait sourcillé et un sourire narquois s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-C'est quoi ça? De la drague? Le crâneur est pédé? Avait-il demandé cyniquement.»

Mais Tanaka ni avait pas prêté attention, une prouesse, pour quelqu'un comme lui.

«C'est vrai que tu as un frère?

Le visage du plus grand s'était assombri d'un coup.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? En quoi ça te regarde?

-Ma sœur m'a dit qu'un Tsukishima était à Karasuno quand elle y était.

-Et alors? Tu n'as pas pensé à un homonyme?

-Si mais je voulais être sûr. Pourquoi tu fais du volleyball? C'est pour faire comme ton frère?

-Tsss... Mais c'est quoi ces questions! Tu comptes m'en poser combien? Avait crié le blond dans une rage soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu exécrable?»

Le blond s'était levé d'un bond les sourcilles froncés et le teint pâle, il avait essayé de pousser Tanaka pour atteindre la sorti mais n'y était pas arrivé.

«Laisse moi sortir de là! Dégage!

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.

-Je ne te dois rien.

-On est tous camarades, si on veut se comprendre il faut qu'on se connaisse un minimum. Alors dit moi, tu as un frère oui ou non?

-Je ne te dirais rien, que ce soit à toi ou à toute cette lamentable équipe! Vous êtes tous pathétiques avec votre sens de l'amitié stupide.

Tsukishima ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait, une petite voix dans son cœur le culpabilisait de ses dires, alors qu'une autre plus profonde lui rappelait ses peurs. Il avait peur, très peur de devoir évoquer se passé honteux. Et il était près à dire n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Le crane rasé lui, avait perdu patience et l'avait éjecté au sol d'un geste du bras.

«Tu peux bien te foutre de ma gueule autant que tu veux, d'ailleurs c'est vrai je suis gay, mais je n'accepterai pas que tu dises du mal du capitaine, de Noya, de Suga, des secondes! De nous tous quoi!

Le silence avait fait irruption dans la pièce comme emporté par le vent d'été qui entrait par une fenêtre ouverte.

«Toi? Gay? Avait ricané Kei d'un air moqueur. Alors s'est pour tromper tout le monde toutes ces éloges de Shimizu-san?

-Et toi? C'est par fierté que tu fuis le passé?

Les volleyeurs s'étaient dévisagés de colère, ils avaient tous les deux touchés une corde sensible.

«Ouai, c'est pour tromper que je regarde des filles, c'est pour me tromper moi même et pour tromper tout le monde. C'est vrai.»

En disant ces mots Tanaka s'était approché du plus jeune et l'avait allongé de force pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

«Me touches pas, pervers. Et lâche moi!

-Non. Pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre.

Tsukishima n'arrivait pas à se dégager, il en avait plus qu'assez de toute ça, de ce mec, alors, dans une pulsion subite, il lui avait craché à la figure.

-Tu me dégouttes, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Il avait fait le pas de trop, était allé beaucoup trop loin. On remarquait de fines vaines de colère ressortir du crane de Tanaka, qui était rouge et qui tremblait de par son courroux. Celui ci avait donc donné un coup, juste un coup, envoyant ainsi valser les lunettes du seconde année. Mais Kei le dévisageait encore de dégout, de dégout... de dégout. Tanaka, lui, s'était penché un peu plus et l'avait mordu au cou.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête!»

Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, avait commencé par déshabiller son camarade pour le toucher, le faire gémir. Puis avait finalement renchéri:

«J'ai-jusque là j'avais réussi à échapper à ce regard dont je cauchemarde sans cesse, à ce jugement qui m'effraie tant. Mais toi- Tu n'aurais pas du me regarder comme ça!

-Stop. Arrête! C'est dégueulasse! Salle obsédé!»

Tsukishima essayait d'empêcher Tanaka d'entrer en lui. Il le poussait, le griffait, le frappait, mais il ne pu rien y faire. Tout ce passait beaucoup trop vite, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que tout était déjà fini.

Le blond resta inerte au sol, meurtri. Il avait mal au dos, aux reins, à plein d'endroit. C'était vraiment une situation de merde, et il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Pitoyable. Aussi bien lui que le crane rasé qui s'était accroupi la tête entre les bras plus loin et qui répétait en boucle des  
«Merde... Fait chier...».

Tsukishima se souleva difficilement et, malgré son dégout de lui même, il s'approcha de son violeur la tête haute.

«Et le pédé, tu t'es bien amusé avec moi hein?

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te pardonner? Ha-ha-ha...»

Le rire strident de Kei vibra entre les couches de peau de Tanaka comme un coup violent à l'estomac qui lui donna une envie de vomir.

Le chauve n'arrivait pas à croire se qu'il venait de se passer. C'était tellement stupide, immature, immoral, horrifiant. Et lui était le criminel de l'histoire? Pourquoi en fait? Il n'en savait rien.

Parfois, l'être humain est poussé par des pulsions de haine révoltantes, obscènes et détestables. Il ne voit plus, ne sait plus, ne pense plus, n'écoute plus. Oui. S'il ne fait pas très attention, s'il n'apprend pas à se contrôler et se laisse aller à la colère, l'Homme est fondamentalement une ordure.


End file.
